1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side stand device mounted on a body frame of a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle for supporting the vehicle in its standing condition during parking.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional side stand device includes a side stand bracket mounted on a body frame of a motorcycle, a pivot shaft extending laterally with respect to the body frame, and a side stand mounted on the side stand bracket so as to be pivotable about the axis of the pivot shaft. The side stand device further includes a rotary switch fixed to the side stand bracket in substantially coaxial relationship with the pivot shaft, a rotating shaft connected to a movable contact of the rotary switch for rotationally operating the movable contact, and a pivotable member adapted to be pivotably moved together with the side stand. The rotating shaft and the pivotable member are connected together through play absorbing means capable of absorbing slight fluctuations. When the side stand is retracted to a normal inoperative position, the movable contact comes into contact with a fixed contact of the rotary switch to indicate the retracted condition of the side stand on an indicator. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 4-25430, pages 2 to 3, FIGS. 2 to 5.
In this conventional side stand device for a motorcycle, the play absorbing means functions to absorb shock or play generated in the side stand and thereby to suppress the transmission of such shock or play to the rotary switch. However, the rotary switch is not provided with any means for absorbing vibrations generated in the body frame. Thus, when this device is applied to an engine producing large vibrations, measures for absorbing the vibrations are required. Accordingly, in the case where the engine vibrations are large, an engine output must be reduced or the engine mount to the body frame must be made through a rubber mount having a complicated configuration. Thus, the measures for absorbing the vibrations are accompanied by an output restriction or an increase in the manufacturing cost for the motorcycle.